It's Never Too Late
by Gold3nGirl
Summary: Morgan is having breakfast with her boyfriend, but when Greg sees that, his feelings get hurt. But why? They don't have a relationship, or have they? Morganders.


"I don't buy it!"-Finn said entering the diner with Nick, Sara and Greg.

"I'm telling you."-Sara answered her.

"Ok. That's enough. Yes Finn I did some stupid things as a lab tech."-Greg said with a smile.

"Hey! Those are my waffles!"-They heard.

The four CSI's turned and saw Morgan kissing a blond guy.

"Is that Morgan?"-Nick asked with a surprise look on his face.

"Hey Morgan!"-Greg called her with an angry voice.

When she turned and saw Greg, she lost her smile and wasn't able to say anything.

"Hey Morgan. Who's your friend?"-Finn asked.

Morgan got up and said.

"Hey guys. This is Gabriel. My boyfriend."

She looked into Greg's eyes and saw how angry he was.

"I have to go."-Greg said.

"Greg, wait!"-Morgan screamed as he walked to the exit.

Morgan followed him to parking lot, but when she got there, he was already gone.

She stayed outside of a moment, and then returned to the diner.

"What was that about?"-Gabriel asked.

"It was nothing."-She said giving him a resurrection look.

For a moment no one say anything.

"Morgan, I need your opinion. See, I bought a new sofa, but I don't know in which color I should buy the carpet. Can you came over my house and help me with that, please?"-Finn asked.

"Sure, let's go then."

The two blonde said goodbye and went to Finn's place. During the car trip, Finn asked.

"How long have you and Gabriel dating?"

"Two months. And by the way, thanks, for saving me."

Finn nodded.

When they got there, Finn poured them a glass of wine. They sat on the sofa, and Finn started.

"That wasn't nothing."

"A month ago...Greg and I...had a night..."

"A night stand, I see."

"No. It was more than just one night stand. It was more than just sex."

"A month ago you and Gabriel were already dating."

"Yeah."

"So, why did you slept with Greg?"

"I don't know."

"Greg knew that you were dating Gabriel?"

Morgan shook her head.

"And Gabriel, does he know, about that night?"

"No. The bigger problem isn't the night, it what we said to each other. I said things to him that I never said to anyone before. For the first time in many years, I said a real I Love you. I need to fix this."

"Yes, you need. Look I don't know, what your feelings for both of them are, but, before you do anything, think straight. Okay?"

"Thanks Finn."

"You're welcome. Go home, have a good night of sleep and after that, everything will look much better."

"I don't know if that is even possible, but thanks."

Morgan went home. When she got there, she took a long bath, and went to bed.

As much as she wanted, she couldn't sleep. She only could think about that night with Greg.

*****Flashback*****

She was sitting on her sofa, watching TV and eating chocolate.

"Yeah, definitely a good chocolate choice."

Someone knocked on the door. She got up, and opened the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"-She asked.

"I can't take anymore."-He answered.

"What are you talking about?"

He leaned and kissed her.

"Greg, what are you doing?"

"Doesn't matter."

Their breathing was accelerated. She shocked her head and kissed him, and drove him to the living room. They lay down on the sofa. He started kissing the side of her neck up to her ear, teasing the bottom of her ear lobe causing her moan. He looked down at her and kissed her slowly. She took his shirt off, and he took hers and her bra, kissing down her body, she felt shivers down the spine. He got up from the sofa, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, he pushed her against the wall, his hands on her legs, and her hands on his back and his mouth on her neck. He drove her to the bedroom. They lay down. They both looked into each other eye with a "this is wrong" look.

"I love you Morgan."

"I love you too."

He kissed her once more and took the rest of their clothes.

When Morgan woke up, she was with her head on Greg's chest.

"Shit."-She whispered.

It was wrong what she had done, but at the same time felt right.

"Hey."-She heard.

"Hi."

She lay next to him and they both looked at the ceiling.

"Let's just forget about this, ok?"-She asked.

"Yeah."

For a minute, none of the two said anything.

"I have to go."-Greg broke the silence.

They dressed. And she drove him to the front door. He kissed her forehead and said.

"Bye."

*****End of the FlashBack*****

"Crap."-She said.

**Later that day**

"Hey Gabriel. Come in."

She drove him to the sofa. They sat.

"We need to talk. I want to break up."

"It's because of that guy, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Ok. I get it. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

He left, minutes later she left too and drove without a destination.

After 45 of driving, she ended up, in a park. She looked around and saw a couple of families playing. She started to walk, until she saw a familiar face.

"Greg!"

"Morgan, no."

"Wait! Let me explain."

"You know what? No. I tired of this shits. That night meant something for me. What I feel for you is real. During my all life I never felt something so real. I can't take it anymore. Be rejected again. It's enough! If you were dating the other guy, why did you sleep with me, for fun?"-He asked with tears on his eyes.

"No. What I said in that night was true. I love you, like I never loved anyone. That night was real for me too. I was a coward. During two years, I didn't have the guts to tell you how I real feel. I'm sorry ok?"

"No. You are not sorry. You are selfish. YOU DON'T LOVE ANYONE BUT YOU!"-Greg screamed.

"That's not true. You know that I love you. But you are hurt. I'm sorry, ok. Start dating with him it was the biggest mistake of my life. But sleeping with you wasn't!"

"It's too late now."

"It's never too late! I'm going prove to you that I love you. I'll fight against everything just to prove that you are wrong!"

She turned around.

"Morgan wait!"-He said running after her.

When she looked into his eyes, tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Greg."

They got close, she put her hands on his hips, leaned and kissed him, which he answered kissing her back and putting his hand on her cheek.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you."He said on her ear.

"I love you too."

They hold each other hands and walked in the park.

**The End**


End file.
